Genichiro Muramasamune
| birthplace = | birthday = June 1st | status = Alive | age =1900+ | gender = Male | height = | weight = | bloodtype = | affiliation = , | previous affiliation = | profession = Sternritter "S" | previous profession = | position = | previous position = | designation = S - The Sword | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | team = | previous team = | base of operations = | master = | relatives = | education = , | martial status =Single | statistics = | chart = | zanpakuto =Yes | shikai =Konjaku Monogatarishū | bankai = | resurrección = | segundaetapa = | shinrihohei = | joshodo = | choetsudo = | primaryskills =Yes | choshinrigaku = | fullbring = | choshinrigaku = | shadowsoul = | kagebuso = | spiritweapon = Reishi Katana | signatureskill = Absolute Slicing | roleplay debut = | series debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Genichiro Muramasamune (弦一郎村正宗, Muramasamune Genichiro) is an residing in , serving within the Wandenreich. As an active , Genichiro possesses the designation "S" - "The Sword". Background Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities The Sword (一刀天下切万ザ・ソード, Japanese for Single Blade Cutting Everything Under Heaven) : Being a Quincy, he possesses the natural capacity to absorb and from the atmosphere as well as their surroundings, even breaking down spiritual entities and objects to do so. :*'Hirenkyaku Master': ::*'Shukuchi' (縮地, Reduced Earth): : (血装ブルート; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): Having taken up the Blut as his main staple, Genichiro is a master in its use, allowing him to utilize it for a wide variety of purposes as well as create his own variations, seemingly at will. Perhaps his greatest achievement is his ability to switch between its offensive and defensive uses at such speed that he is, for all intentions and purposes, utilizing them simultaneously. He has such masterful Reishi control that he can extend Blut outside the body and even control it remotely from vast distances, with the Blut appearing to have a will of its own. ::*' ' (動血装ブルート・アルテリエ); German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): ::*' ' (静血装ブルート・ヴェーネ; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): ::*' ' (外殻静血装ブルート・ヴェーネ・アンハーベン' German for "Wearing the Blood Vein", Japanese for "Shell of Stilled Blood Guise"): ::*'Blut Kaiser' (血装天皇けつえてんおお; German for "Blood Emperor", Japanese for "Heavenly Sovereign Blood Guise"): ::*'Blut Klinge' (血装刃けつえやいば; German for "Blood Blade", Japanese for "Blade Blood Guise"): ::*'Blut Gerinnung' (血液凝固けつえきぎょうこ; German for "Blood Coagulation", Japanese for "Freezing Blood Guise") ::*'Blut Panzerfaust' (血液カ砲けつえかほう; German for "Blood Armor Fist", Japanese for "Power Cannon Blood Guise" Master Swordsman: :*'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Supernatural Swordsmanship: Sakki (殺気, Killing Intent): Danmaku (弾幕, Bullet Curtain): Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Vernichtungsgedanke (殲滅戦理論せんめつせんりろん, Senmetsusenriron; German for "Concept of Annihilation", Japanese for "Extermination Theory"): Quincy: Vollständig Zayinel (神の剣ザイネル, Zaineru; Japanese and Hebrew for "Sword of God"): Upon activation, Genichiro isn't granted a unique state and his body doesn't change form. Instead, Genichiro's Heiligenschein manifests as an aura around his body. Trivia *